While You Were Sleeping
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to Injured. Sena wants to know what happened while he was sleeping that made Hiruma think it was a good idea to handcuff him to the armrests. The blonde doesn't seem like he'll give him any answers, so he decides to ask Yamato instead.


FASH: Well, I figured since I wrote a little sequel-thing for Shopping, I may as well do one for Injured. I'm adding it as a one shot because if I just made Injured into a two chapter story when the chapters aren't even very long it would seem kind of, I dunno, strange, to me at least.

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing all these lovely characters. Whether or not I'll give them back to their true owners, well...

""-speech

''-thoughts

After the most uncomfortable plane ride of Sena's life, mostly due to the fact that Hiruma had refused to take the hand cuffs off of him until they landed. Partly because he kept being sent looks that made him think he was missing something, Sena was more than happy to finally be on the ground, free to fling him arms wherever he pleased.

Then he noticed that several people seemed to be particularly distant, the most notable one being Yamato who quickly looked away whenever Sena tried to catch his eyes.

'This makes no sense.' He told himself again. 'I fell asleep beside Suzuna, woke up in handcuffs next to Hiruma-san... And I'm guessing that Yamato-kun was beside me sometime when I was sleeping... But what did Hiruma-san mean when he said he didn't want me injuring anybody?'

Sena pursed his lips as he stood beside Hiruma, waiting for their luggage to be unloaded from the plane.

'Well, I would ask Hiruma-san, but he didn't really want to explain anything on the plane, so I doubt he'll be of any help.'

So really he had no other choice than to approach Yamato.

He swiftly moved up behind the other player and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Yamato turned around and his eyes flickered away from Sena momentarily, as if talking to the younger boy would be awkward.

"Yamato-kun... Have I done something wrong?" Sena asked directly, fingers thoughtlessly moving along the hem of his shirt.

"No, what would make you think that?" Yamato asked, acting completely normal despite his earlier avoidance of Sena's gaze.

"Yamato-kun, please don't lie to me, I know something's going on. What happened while I was sleeping? What made Hiruma-san handcuff my wrists to the armrests?"

Yamato sighed and, deciding to be as straight forward as possible he quickly answered. "You hit below the belt."

Sena stared at him blankly.

"When you were sleeping, you kept flinging your arms around and delivering low blows to the people beside you."

Sena's eyes widened and he held a hand in front of his mouth to try and stifle his horrified gasp while he held the other out if front of him, finger splayed apart slightly, as he gestured Yamato to stop.

Which showed how nervous he must of felt, because Yamato hadn't moved an inch.

"Oh my gosh. I am _so_ sorry!" Sena began earnestly, moving his hand away just a little so that the words weren't muffled.

Had it been anyone but Sena Yamato probably would have thought that they put their hand over their mouth to hide an amused smile. But Sena was way too nice for that, not to mention the look in his eyes was sincerely sorry.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll survive." Yamato replied with an awkward smile. "But if I ever sit beside you again and you start drifting off, I'm either going to keep you awake, or take your hands hostage."

Sena's eyes appeared to widen even more, if possible, giving him the look of a terrified middle schooler.

Several strangers were beginning to send suspicious looks his way and Yamato tried to make his smile as reassuring as possible.

"Is that why a bunch of people are keeping their distance from me? Who else sat beside me while I was sleeping?"

"Well, I got Taka to trade seats with me, then he tried to get Monta to trade but he refused to switch seats because he saw what was going on. So then he somehow managed to convince Ikkyu to sit beside you, then he got that guy in bandages to switch seats, and then he finally decided Hiruma would be able to keep you in line."

Sena looked completely mortified.

"Oh don't worry, it could have been worse. If that mummy man hadn't realized that Hiruma would be able to take control of the situation who knows how many guys would have been effected."

"H-how am I supposed to apologize for something like this?" Sena questioned as his eyes flickered around at the other players nervously.

"I think it would just be better if you let the guys forget about it. We should all just pretend it never happened."

Sena looked a little horrified at the prospect of not apologizing for something, but he quickly nodded his head in agreement of Yamato's suggestion.

'I just hope I can forget about it.'


End file.
